chronikenderunterweltfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Filmzitate "City of Bones"
right|304px right|Chroniken der Unterwelt Filmposter|304px Filmzitate von "City of Bones", fehlen dir welche? Füge sie hinzu! Jace Pst! Du weckst die Toten! - Jace zu Clary Ich liebe dich und ich werde dich immer lieben, bis zu dem Tag, an dem ich sterbe. Und wenn es ein Leben nach dem Tod gibt, würde ich dich auch dann noch lieben. - Jace „Du solltest drangehen, könnte dein Freund sein." „Weiß er das?...Bitte, es nervt.“ - Jace und Clary „Du würdest es mir nicht glauben, wenn ich es dir sage.“ - Jace „Vom Lebkuchenhaus zur zwei-Zimmer-Wohnung.“ - Jace „Jace Wayland, Dämonenjäger." „Ich hab keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst." Jace und Simon ,,Ach ja ,übrigens meine Haare sind Naturblond." „Ich bin ein Schattenjäger, Clary und ich beschütze dich mit meinem Leben.“ - Jace „Wenn du gewollt hättest, dass ich mich ausziehe, hättest du fragen können.“ - Jace „Die Tatsache, dass die Rune dir geholfen hat, beweist warum du uns sehen kannst. Mundies überleben diesen Prozess nicht, die Runen sind zu stark für sie und nun wissen wir, dass du Schattenjägerblut in dir hast." „Es ist klar geworden, als sie nicht gestorben ist, also NEIN!" - Jace zu Simon „Das ist eine tolle Idee. Ich frag mich, warum uns das in den letzten tausend Jahren nicht eingefallen ist.“ - Jace „Die stillen Brüder erwarten sie." - Jace „Willkommen in der Stadt der Stille.“ - Jace „Ich finde du siehst toll aus.“ - Jace „Hör zu, ich habe mehr als ein 1/3 meines Lebens Dämonen gejagt und ich habe nie einen Engel gesehen.“ - Jace „Sie wurde nicht so erzogen. ... Sie ist anders.“ - Jace „Hab ein bisschen Vertrauen.“ - Jace „Dummerweise gilt meine große Liebe nur mir selbst.“ „Nicht unbedingt, ab und zu gebe ich mir selbst einen Korb, damit es interessant bleibt.“ - Jace zu Clary „Du hast ihn nicht gezähmt, du hast ihn verkrüppelt.“ - Jace „Gehst du schlafen?" „Bist du nicht müde?" „Ich war niemals so wach wie jetzt.“ - Jace zu Clary „Wie schnell du doch unsere Liebe verleugnest.“ „Wie denn?" „Tja, das hättest du dir überlegen sollen, bevor du mich geküsst hast." „Vergiss es, ich fand es auch nicht so prickeld!" - Jace zu Clary „Clary, wir haben alle Angst, dass du nicht zurück kommst." „Es fällt mir schwer in deiner Nähe zu sein." „Für mich ist es auch nicht leicht, aber du hast eine unglaubliche Gabe und wir brauchen dich. „Ich brauche dich." - Jace zu Clary „Ich hatte mal gesagt, ich habe noch nie einen Engel gesehen. Tja, ich hab gelogen.“ - Jace und Clary „Du bist die tapferste Mundie, die ich je getroffen habe." - Jace „Hör zu Clary, ich glaube es nicht. Es fühlt sich nicht so an. Nicht in meinem Herzen.“ - Jace „Weißt du nicht mehr was Hodge gesagt hat? Alle Geschichten sind wahr.“ - Jace "Nein, sag's nicht... du hast eine malblockade und brauchst ein nacktmodel- bin nicht in stimmung" - jace zu clary "Das war'n keine Cops." - Jace Clary „Wenn ich kein Mensch bin, was bin ich dann?“ - Clary „Und dieser Typ hilft mir sie sie zu finden, aber du kannst ihn nicht sehen. Und ich... Na toll, jetzt kann ich ihn auch nicht mehr sehen“ - Clary „Er gehört zur Familie.“ - Clary „Das ist keine Bruchbude, du kannst es nur nicht sehen.“ - Clary zu Simon „Ist das der Moment, indem du dir dein T-Shirt vom Leib und in Stücke reißt, um meine Wunden zuverbinden?“ - Clary „Ich falle in Ohnmacht und ihr tätowiert mich? Ich dachte, das passiert nur in Vegas.“ - Clary „Ich hatte immer nur meine Mum, Luke und dich. Also glaub ja nicht, dass du mir nicht wichtig bist.“ - Clary „Wenn ein Mädchen meint, sie will einen großen Klunker, meint sie nicht wirklich einen großen Stein.“ - Clary „Warum hast du dann nichts gesehen? Wir atmen doch die gleiche Luft!“ - Clary zu Simon „Hör mir zu ! Ich weiß, wo meine Mom den Kelch versteckt hat." Clary zu Jace "Muss ich wie eine Nutte aussehen, nur um meine Mutter zu suchen?" Clary zu Izzy Simon „Weil ich für jemand anderen reserviert bin.“ - Simon „Simon Lewis, Schlüsselmeister.“ - Simon „Du hast zwei Cops getötet!“ - Simon „Sollten wir nicht die Cops anrufen? Ich meine, die richtigen!" - Simon „Ich liebe dich und zwar schon immer und jetzt ist klar, das du diese Liebe nicht erwiederst.“ - Simon „Ich dachte du wärst zu gut für so was...Ich bin der jenige der immer für dich da war, nicht er." - Simon „Ich hab gehört, die blasen so halluzinogenes Zeug durch die Lüfte. Damit die alle mehr Spaß haben.“ - Simon „Deine Mutter ist verschwunden und du hängst jetzt mit diesem Wasserstoff- Blondgefärbten, Möchtegern Grufti herum? Ich meine, woher kennst du diesen Typen überhaupt?" - Simon "Nein, nur ich."-Simon zu Jocelyn " Okay die werwölfe sind hir um zu helfen" " ich hätte nicht gedacht das ich das mal sage " Alec „Findest du es nicht ziemlich riskant, eine Fremde ins Herz des Instituts zu lassen?“ - Alec „Wirst du impulsiv, geht es meistens schief." - Alec „Sei einfach vorsichtig. Die Rune, die ein gebrochenes Herz heilt, ist die Schmerzhafteste.“ - Alec „Wie jemand dessen Telefonnummer an einer Toilettenwand steht.“ - Alec „Halt dich von Jace fern." - Alec „Ziemlich weit weg von Brooklyn, oder? " - Alec zu Clary „Jace denkt, dass er die ganze Welt retten muss. Aber du musst ihn darin nicht noch ermutigen.“ - Alec Isabelle „Wärst du auch, hättest du als Kind mit angesehen, wie dein Vater getötet wird." - Isabelle „Ohne Jace wären wir längst tot. Er hat uns häufiger gerettet, als mir lieb ist.“ - Isabelle „Vorsicht, das sind meine Klamotten. Sieht sie nicht toll aus, Alec?" - Isabelle „Simon, trink das nicht!" - Isabelle „Clary, welche Rune ist das? … Ich hab sie noch nie gesehen, sie steht nicht im Buch.“ - Isabelle Jocelyn „Ich wollte mit dir feiern, ich habe ein Bild verkauft." -Jocelyn „Clary, es gibt etwas, was ich dir sagen muss...“ - Jocelyn „Sag Valentin, er bekommt den Kelch niemals.“ - Joyclyn "großer Gott!" Luke „Ich will sie gar nicht zurück. Sie sind mir vollkommen egal. Ich hab Jahre verschwendet, um mich für den Kelch der Engel an diese Frau und ihr Balg ranzumachen.“ - Luke Hodge ''"Wichtig ist nur eines zu wissen. Die Geschichten, die man dir als kleines Kind erzählt hat, über Monster, Albträume .. Legenden, die man sich am Lagerfeuer zuflüstert .. sie sind alle wahr." '' - Hodge „Sie war eine der Besten, deine Mutter.“ - Hodge „Hier ist jemand, der ihr so wichtig ist, wie ihre Mutter. Wenn du lügst und ihnen erzählst, sie wären beide deine Kinder, wirst du ihnen das Herz brechen.“ - Hodge Die Stillen Brüder „Bist du sicher, dass du das willst?" „Wir werden dir helfen, dich zu erinnern.“ - die Stillen Brüder „Hör auf deinen tiefsten Gedanken." - die stillen Brüder Magnus Bane „Oh na so was. Kinder der Nephilim, ich kann mich nicht erinnern euch eingeladen zu haben. Aber ihr dürft bleiben, wegen dem heißen Teil da.“ - Magnus Bane „Ich meine ihn, mit den blauen Augen.“ - Magnus Bane „Alles was sie getan hat, hat sie für dich getan. Das gesamte Leben deiner Mutter, ihre Flucht, das Verstecken, die Lügen, das war nur zu deinem Schutz.“ - Magnus Bane zu Clary „Vergiss nicht, es waren Schattenjäger vor denen deine Mutter geflohen ist.“ - Magnus Bane „Er scheint darauf anzusprechen, aber Achtung, ihr werdet gestürmt." - Magnus Bane Valentin „Ich wusste das du mir den Kelch bringen würdest, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit.“ - Valentin „Damit kann ich unsere Blut rein waschen" - Valentin „Zu lieben heißt, zu zerstören.“ - Valentin „Du bist wesentlich stärker, als ich erwartet hatte.“ - Valentin „Endlich, beide Kinder vereint. Meine Tochter und mein Sohn.“ - Valentin „Tja, was soll ich sagen, wer alles verliert ist am loyalsten, sieh dich an." - Valentin Dorothea „Deine Mutter war ein Schattenjäger, so wie er.“ - Dorothea zu Clary Nicht zugeordnet Kategorie:Chroniken der Unterwelt (Film)